


Flozmin Ficlets

by flozmin



Category: Flozmin, Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flozmin/pseuds/flozmin
Summary: Just a bunch of Flozmin ficlets.





	1. 1

There were certain times, amid all the others smells swirling around in the kitchen, when Jaz could swear she smelled Flor’s perfume. Sensing it so deeply, that with it, came a world of possibilities. Jaz could see Flor, walking through those kitchen doors as clear as day. And it was a vision that got her through the toughest of times. When the breakfast, lunch, dinner orders from the hotel guests never stopped. And Carla, Lucia, Vir were coming in with more and more things for her to do.

When she was in that kitchen, and she was right on the brink of breaking. Of losing it. Of quitting and leaving for good. She’d close her eyes and let herself think of the one thing that always got her through. The one person she could never get enough of. The one Estrella she always had time for. Would do anything and everything for.

And on one particular occasion, when she was in the middle of just such a daydream, eyes closed and blocking out the rest of world. In her own little paradise where only she and Flor existed. She could swear, this time, Flor’s perfume was stronger than it ever was. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say Flor was actually there with her. But that couldn’t possibly be. Could it? She just had to open her eyes. Had to see, had to check. Just in case.

And there she was.

Flor.

With those big brown eyes, that with just one look could bring Jaz right back to that place in paradise where it was just her and Flor. 

And that smile, that was just, so uniquely Flor. One glimpse of it could cause Jaz’s heart to beat faster, after a full day in the kitchen made it want to stop completely.

Flor, who was always reminding Jaz of all the goodness in life. All the kindness and all the love. Because all these things exist in Flor’s heart. And the greatest gift she has ever given Jaz is to show her that all these things exist in her heart, too.


	2. 2

You didn’t hear her at first, too distracted by the look in her eyes. The desperation and the despair. And something else you couldn't quite place. When her words finally made it through, you answered them almost instantly.

_hold me_

A request she could barely get out and one you could barely hear. But once you did, you moved to do so as quickly as you could. It was what she needed and what you were more than willing to provide. Thankful to know there was something you could do that might grant her some comfort.

And so you held her, strong and firm. Even when you felt her tics pushing against you. Like a wild animal in a cage, trying to break through the bars. But she asked this of you and you would never deny her. So you kept ahold of her.

And slowly, her tics lessened.

The pushing and pulling, the forces inside her desperate to break out, slowly starting to relax.

And in turn, she calmed in your arms.

And you held her even tighter.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If part 94 had started differently.

Just barely awake, and the first thing you feel is her arm around your waist. A weight and a warmth both comforting and constant.

Part of you is wondering if you're still dreaming.

As memories of last night flood your head, you wonder if it was all a dream. Surely something that good couldn't have been real.

As her arm tightens around your waist and she whispers _buen dia_ into your ear, real or not you hope it never ends.


	4. 4

You realized it the last time she had interrupted you in the kitchen.

You weren’t sure exactly who was going to walk through those doors. If it would be Javo rushing to help you finally. Or Lucia or Carla to give you even more work to do. Or Flor, pretty much the only person who could help you without even needing to do anything. Just pass the time by chatting quietly with you while you finished what you needed to do. And with her there, even if you still had a full day ahead of you, somehow it would suddenly be quitting time and you could go home with her face the last thing you see. Able to mark the day as a good one, no matter what else had happened.

But today, the person who walked through the doors wasn’t any of those people. Was the one person you hadn’t even thought of.

Elena.

And then it seemed like even more work, to have to deal with her too and try to finish all the other things you had to do. But you tried. Tried to find the good in it. In her. You always did.

And that was the difference.

With Flor you never had to try. It just happened. All you needed was her there, and everything became better.

No matter what else was going on, you always had time for Flor. Always had a place for Flor. You never had to shift things around for her. Never had to forgo one thing for another. With Flor, you could have everything. And to Flor, you could give everything, easily. 

As hard as you tried, Elena never got all of you. Only pieces. Barely a half, never a whole. And it was never easy. 

She could be right there with you, but the feeling of her there never made it to your heart. Could never brighten your spirits as instantly as when it was Flor in front of you.

With Flor, you would smile as soon as you saw her. The weight on your shoulders from everything you had to do, somehow feeling lighter. Instantly relaxing, no matter how stressed you were. The ability to integrate Flor into your space was effortless. 

It was something that took you a while to realize you were actually waiting for.

Whenever you got overwhelmed at work, you’d look towards the door, hoping it was Flor who’d walk through it. A little bit of peace amid the neverending chaos. With Elena, it was just more chaos.


End file.
